Tinkerbell and the Curse of the Black Pixie Dust
by bluethunder25
Summary: A terrible plague curses Pixie Hollow, making all of its inhabitants ill. Now Tinkerbell must journey far away from Pixie Hollow to an unknown place in order to find the cure.
1. A Deadly Curse

It was a beautiful night in Pixie Hollow. The fireflies were happily flying through the sunflower fields whilst the garden fairies were closing up the last of the flowers. The sounds of crickets and frogs ribbiting could be heard for miles. As the hour grew late, all the fairies were preparing for a good night's sleep, except for one.

Deep in the Fairy Library, Tinkerbell was rummaging and searching through book after book after precious book. She had spent mostly all of her time in the library since the affair with the Red Fairy, trying to find out what she could about this mysterious fairy named Vareena. She searched all kinds of books on Fairy Mythology and Tales, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find anything. Through more and more failed attempts, Tink grew more and more frustrated.

"Oh, jingles! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Tinkerbell shouted in frustration as her face turned beet red.

In anger, Tinkerbell banged on the bookshelves, causing them to fall on her. After emerging from the piles of books, she caused one book to open in front of her. Upon close inspection, Tink was intrigued and enamored with the contents of the book. She had to show whatever was in this book to her friends, remembering that they were taking care of some last minute work on the mainland. She quickly grabbed the book, closed it and flew out of the library towards the mainland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the last of the residents of Pixie Hollow were going to sleep, a mysterious, dark figure loomed over the hollow, letting out a sinister chuckle as it flew towards the hollow, carrying what looked like a small bag as it made its way to the Life Tree. From out of the bag, the figure, which resembled a fairy, took out some tiny seeds and planted them around the tree. But it didn't stop there. The figure planted the seeds everywhere in the hollow. From Needlepoint Meadow to Tinker's Nook to the Winter Woods, the figure planted them piece by piece, around every corner.<p>

What exactly was this mysterious fairy's purpose and why was it planted these seeds?

After the last of the seeds were planted, the fairy flew to the sky until she as just above the hollow. Suddenly she pulled out what appeared to be a small wand and waved it around. From out of the wand came a sea of pixie dust that the fairy poured all over the hollow. The fairy chuckled as plants began to grow from where the seeds had been planted.

What had emerged from the ground were large, purple flowers. The flowers had a strange glow coming from them. These were no ordinary flowers.

The mysterious fairy waved her wand again and the flowers released what looked to be pixie dust, but it was different. Instead of the usual golden glow, this dust was...black. It was as black as the night; so much so, that it almost couldn't be seen.

The black dust quickly spread across Pixie Hollow from all the flowers planted. As the fairy looked on, she laughed evily, for she knew, her work had been done. Not wanting to take any chances, she departed and headed on her way, knowing that in no time at all, the dust would spread all over Pixie Hollow.

Who was this fairy? What was her purpose? And why would she want this "black pixie dust" to spread all over Pixie Hollow?

As the mysterious fairy departed, the black pixie dust quickly consumed the hollow.

* * *

><p>In the mainland, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and Irridessa were nearly exhasted from finishing their work.<p>

Irridessa was guiding the last of the fireflies to their homes. Fawn was putting the birds to sleep. Rosetta was wrapping up the last of the flowers while Silvermist was calming the ducks.

The four fairies had been so busy with their work, that they failed to notice how late it was.

Rosetta let out a big yawn. "Oh, rose petals. It's late," she said.

"Oh, yeah. I had lost track of time," said Irridessa.

The last of the work for the mainland was pretty much finished, so with a hard day's work completed, it was time for the fairries to head on home. But just as they were about to head off, they were greeted by Tinkerbell.

"Hey guys!" Tinkerbell said as she flew towards the other four fairies.

"Hey Tink," the four fairies said.

Tink opened up the book and showed the contents of it to her friends. "You are not gonna believe what I just found," she said enthusiastically.

With interest, Rosetta, Irridessa, Fawn and Silvermist along with Tinkerbell peeked into the book.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the mysterious black dust was still spreading around Pixie Hollow. It spread to every little inch, every lake, every pond and every single little house and flower.<p>

Vidia, who had arrived back from the mainland, noticed the dust and spotted one of the flowers nearby. "What's going on here?" she said.

The fast flying fairy flew down towards the flower. From the appearance, she could tell something was not right about it. Its eerie purple glow gave her a weird feeling, but still, a bit of curiousity caused her to inch her hand towards it. As she touched the flower, it let out its black dust onto her.

Suddenly, a feeling a immense pain overtook Vidia. Her skin began to turn pale white and black stripes covered her face. She coughed and coughed, holding her throat, her eyes turning bloodshot red, and then she quickly fell to the ground.

Elsewhere, Queen Clarion was asleep in her quarters when suddenly, she was awoken by the sound of the fairies screaming in pain and coughing. She quickly flew over to her window and shocked by what she saw outside.

"By the second star," Clarion said in fear and shock. She knew what the black dust was that was spreading around Pixie Hollow and she knew she had to act fast.

Clarion flew out of her quarter and flew to the center of the hollow. Using all her strength, she unleashed a sea of golden pixie dust that swept away the black dust. But even though she had gotten rid of it, she knew the effects of the black dust had to have affected some, if not most of the fairies. She quickly flew to the quarters of the other minister fairies.

"Wake up! We have a very serious emergency," Clarion said.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Irridessa and Silvermist arrived back at the hollow, all of them pretty tired.

Tinkerbell let out a yawn. "Well, goodnight girls," she said.

"Night, Tink," said Fawn.

"Goodnight," said Silvermist.

"Till morning," said Irridessa.

"Goodnight, ya'll," said Rosetta.

While the five fairies headed to their respectives homes for some hard earned rest, Queen Clarion and the other ministers were checking the houses around the hollow too see if anyone had fallen prey to the black dust. Pretty much all of the houses had been hit. Almost all of the fairies were pale white with red eyes and black stripes. Terribly ill.

The Minister of Winter went over to Silvermist's house and saw that she was fine. "Looks like it didn't hit here," she said.

Next, The Minister of Summer checked in on Rosetta. "This place looks fine," she said.

The Minster of Fall checked in on Fawn's place. "Nothing bad over here," he said.

The Minister of Spring looked on Irridessa. "This place is OK," he said.

Over in Tinker's Nook, Queen Clarion checked in on Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell also appears not have been affected by the dust. Thank goodness," she said.

Clarion and the ministers gathered in the sky. "We must get the affected fairies medical attention at once," Clarion said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tinkerbell headed into Tinker's Nook for some early work. She had her tools and everything ready, but when she arrived, she found that no one was there. Not a living soul in sight.<p>

"Hello?" Tinkerbell said, calling out. "Hello! Where is everybody?"

The same thing occured near Fawn's area. There were no other animal fairies to be found. She searched in the trees and the logs, but there was no one.

"Where did everyone go?" Fawn thought.

Over in the sunflower fields, Irridessa could not find any light fairies at all.

"Oh, this is bad. This is really, really BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, Silvermist could not find any other water fairies anywhere.

"Hello? Anybody home? Are we playing hide and seek? Hmmmm, they are really go at this," Silvermist said.

As Rosetta was opening the buds, she found that there were absolutely no garden fairies.

"Now you know this is just plain weird," Rosetta said, confused.

The five fairies did not know what was going on. Pixie Hollow, that was usually so full of life was now quiet...too quiet. Something strange was going on, but what? They gathered together in a nearby area near the lake.

"I couldn't find a soul anywhere," said Rosetta.

"Neither could I. Tinker's Nook was completely empty," said Tinkerbell.

"Guys, I'm getting a little scared here," said Silvermist.

"Me too. I've got a bad feeling about this," said Irridessa.

"But what could cause something like this?" asked Fawn.

"Well I don't know but..." Rosetta said when she suddenly spotted one of the purple flowers.

The others fairies soon noticed it too.

"What kind of flower is that?" asked Tinkerbell.

"I don't know, but it looks strange," said Silvermist.

Rosetta carefully examined every inch of the flower.

"So Ro, what up with the flower?" asked Fawn.

"I...I couldn't tell ya. I've never seen a flower like this before," Rosetta said as the flower was glowing its purple glow. "But it seems to have a strange energy comin' from it."

As the other fairies examined the flower, Queen Clarion was flying around the hollow. She and the ministers were trying to get rid of the purple flowers. Just then, she spotted Tinkerbell and the others near the flower.

"Girls! Stay away from that flower!" Clarion shouted.

Tinkerbell and the other got out of the way as Clarion cut the flower in half.

"Queen Clarion! Why'd you do that?" asked Tinkerbell.

"That flower is dangerous!" said Clarion.

The fairies all gasped. What was a dangerous plant doing in Pixie Hollow. Sure, they had the sprinting thistles, but those were just reckless plants, not deadly or dangerous.

Suddenly, The Minister of Spring approached the fairies. "Your Majesty, we found another one," he said.

"Oh dear. Girls, come with me," Clarion said before she flew away with Tinkerbell and the others close behind.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell and her friends followed Clarion to the Pixie Dust Tree. There they found the horrifying sight of diseased fairies.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Fawn said in shock.

"This is terrible," said Silvermist.

"Sweet Magnolias," said Rosetta.

Just then, The Minister of Fall arrived with another victim. It was Vidia.

"Vidia!" Tinkerbell exclaimed as she ran to Vidia. "What's going on here? What is happening to everybody?"

Clarion and the Ministers eyed each other and agreed that they had to tell them.

"Girls, I'm afraid that Vidia along with everyone else in Pixie Hollow has been infected...with...black pixie dust," Clarion said.

"Black pixie dust?" Tinkerbell asked.

"What's that?" asked Irridessa.

"It is like regular pixie dust, but different," said The Minister of Fall.

"It's not golden, but instead is black," said The Minister of Spring.

"And...it's poisonous," said The Minister of Winter.

The five fairies gasped.

"Those who touch it end up like this," said The Minster of Summer.

"It's a dust that only comes from a rare fairy plant known as the Purple Night. When a fairy comes in contact with it, they are unable to fly, they cannot use their powers and are virtually helpless. They become very, very sick," said Clarion.

Suddeny, Tinkerbell flew up to Clarion and grabbed. "Clarion, please! Is there a cure? There has to be a cure!" she said.

Clarion gently lowered Tink's hands off of her. "There is. But I'm afraid it is impossible to get," she said.

Irridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist flew up near Tinkerbell.

"Why?" asked Silvermist.

"Because it is located far beyond Pixie Hollow...in the Forbidden Hollow," Clarion said.

Irridessa, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta all gasped, but Tinkerbell was confused.

"What's the Forbidden Hollow?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Oh, it is a terrible place, Peach Blossom," said Rosetta.

"It is a dark and terrifying hollow located miles and miles away from here," said Irridessa.

"Perhaps I should explain," said Clarion. "The Forbidden Hollow is a dark and shadowy place, where forgotten and banished fairies dwell. There is almost no life and no magic. It is filled with dangerous traps and it is the only place where the Purple Night grows. No one who has gone to The Forbidden Hollow has ever come back...alive."

"Going to The Forbidden Hollow is just plain suicide, Tink," said Irridessa.

Tinkerbell turned to look at Vidia. As she looked, she thought about how Vidia had risked her life to save hers. She knew she had to return the favor.

"I'm going," Tinkerbell said with resolve.

"What?" Rosetta, Fawn, Irrisdessa and Silvermist said in shock.

"I have to save Vidia and the others," said Tinkerbell.

Seeing the determination in Tikerbell's eyes, Clarion couldn't help but let out a smile. She knew of course that once Tink's mind was set on something, nothing was gonna stop her. "Very well, but please be careful, Tinkerbell," she said.

Tinkerbell flew off towards her home in Tinker's Nook to prepare for the journey. Her friends was of course very much worried, for who knows what kind of danger she mght run into at the Forbidden Hollow.


	2. The Forbidden Hollow

After arriving home, Tinkerbell began preparing for the journey ahead. She didn't know what to expect at the Forbidden Hollow once she got there and truthfully, she was a little scared, but regardless, she was planning to stick it out, get to the hollow, get the flower and save everyone in Pixie Hollow.

She pack her food, supplies and even wore the outfit she wore when she went for the Mirror of Encanta. From the Library, she had gotten a map that had the coordinates for the Forbidden Hollow.

Finally, she constructed a new pixie dust balloon, this time with much stronger twigs and rope. After all this, she was ready to go.

Before she headed on her way, Tink packed the last of her things when she was approached by her friends, whom she knew were coming. "I know why you're here," she said.

"Tink, please. Don't do this. You can't go the Forbidden Hollow," said Rosetta with angst and worry growing in her voice.

"Watch me," Tinkerbell said.

"But Tink, the Forbidden Hollow is full of dead trees and monsters and sharp bushes. If you go there, you'll never come back," Iridessa said.

"I have to go. I can't let Vidia and Pixie Hollow down," said Tinkerbell.

"But what if you don't find the flower?" asked Fawn with concern.

"Vidia once risked her life to save me, I can't call myself her friend if I'm not willing to do the same," Tinkerbell said as she wrapped up her things. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is something I have to do."

Tink took a deep breath and with determination in her eyes, she prepared to head out the door. Just then, she was grabbed by a teary-eyed Silvermist.

"Tinkerbell, please. If anything happened to you, I..." Silvermist said with a choked up voice.

Seeing the concern in Silvermist's eyes, Tinkerbell put a hand to her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa followed Tink outside to her balloon. It was time for her to begin her journey, but before she got on, she turned to her friends one more time.

"I promise I'll be back with the flower," Tinkerbell said.

This was hard for her friends to swallow, but they came to realize that nothing they said was gonna stop her.

"Well, come back alive, Tink," Fawn said as she gave Tink a punch on the shoulder.

"Don't get any bruises...or cuts...or lacerations...or pretty much anything involved with the head, neck, shoulder, calves, thighs, toes, feet and any part of the body," said Iridessa.

Next was Rosetta who handed Tink a small leaf ball. "Here, take this. It's filled with a special plant antidote. It won't do much against the Purple Night, but it'll at least help stand up to it any other toxins you run into there for a while," she said.

"Please come back safely," said Silvermist.

The five fairies shared a group hug before Tinkerbell got into her balloon and waved her friends goodbye as she set off on her journey.

* * *

><p>Many hours had gone by since Tinkerbell had left Pixie Hollow and it was almost nightfall. Feeling hungry, she took out some pumpernickle muffins.<p>

As she at, she remembered what Clarion had told her about the cure before she had prepared to leave. Clarion had told her that the cure to the effects of the black pixie dust was from magical berries called Dark Berries that were located at a far end of the Forbidden Hollow known as the Dark Crater.

Unknown to her, she was being watched by a mysterious figure, far away in an unamed location. "Sorry, little fairy, but I cannot let you get that cure so easily," the figure said as it began to wave its hands back and forth which caused black clouds form around where Tinkerbell was going.

Suddenly, Tink noticed the clouds and the lightning, rain and wind that followed soon after. She tried her best to keep her balloon under control in the strong wind while avoiding the raindrops. She knew no matter what, nothing would stop her.

To further increase the challenge, the figure summoned a large wave towards Tinkerbell.

Seeing this, Tink had to think quickly. Suddenly, she took a wad of pixie dust and sprinkled it onto her balloon which made it fly faster.

Tinkerbell's journey to the Forbidden Hollow proved to be even harder than she thought as she was not only avoiding rain and wind, but a giant wave as well. For the latter part, it seemed to be going well for her until a bolt of lightning struck her balloon which made it catch on fire. She took a couple of leafs and tried to put the fire out.

Elsewhere, the figure chuckled as Tink's misfortune.

Things looked bad for Tink, but luckily, she had prepared for this moment. After putting out the fire, she opened a secret compartment and pulled a sall switch which caused her balloon to transform into a small boat. After wrapping her head in leafs, Tinkerbell quickly continued on.

"Clever girl," said the figure who suddenly waved her hand again which made the storm go away, much to Tinkerbell's confusion.

"Weird weather," said Tinkerbell as she continued on her journey.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow, some of the Healing Fairies that had not touched by the black pixie dust were constantly tending to the victims. Their efforts temporarily eased the pain, but it did not cure them. As the hours went by, the effects seemed to get stronger and stronger with the fairies getting more and more sick.<p>

Clarion went to check on one of the fairies that were being tended to. "How is he doing?" she asked the healing fairy.

"Not so good. We've never experienced anything like this before. The effects are growing by the minute," said the healing fairy.

This was not the kind of news that Clarion needed. She was worried about the fairies and that if Tinkerbell would be able to get the cure.

Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa and Fawn were tending to Vidia who suddenly opened her eyes and began to speak. "Wh-wh-where's Tinkerbell..." she said.

The four wern't sure how to tell Vidia the news.

"Maybe you should tell her," Iridessa whispered to Fawn.

"Me? No way. Rosetta, you tell her," Fawn whispered.

"Un uh. You're the voice of reason, Dessa, you tell her," Rosetta whispered.

"Well, Sil's the most...innocent, let her tell her," whispered Iridessa.

The four fairies went back and forth until they were cut off by Vidia.

"Will you just tell me where Tink is!" she suddenly shouted.

Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Fawn held each other. "She went to the Forbidden Hollow to get the cure for the black pixie dust," they all said.

"What? Oh, Tinkerbell..." Vidia said with exasperation, realizing that of course, Tinkerbell would do something like this.

While Iridessa was trying stop her heart from beating so fast, Silvermist went out and looked out to the sky. All she could think of was Tinkerbell.

"Tink, please come back soon," Silvermist said.

Just then, Fawn, Rosetta and Fawn noticed that Silvermist was gone and saw her outside. They then proceded to join her for they were equally as worried. However, they knew they had to have faith because knowing Tinkerbell, nothing would stop her from getting the cure.


	3. You Couldn't Protect Us

It was now deep in the night as Tinkerbell was now miles away from Pixie Hollow. She looked out to the horizon and saw that the Forbidden Hollow was not any closer and to top it all off, she was getting sleepy. By now, she figured it was as good a time as any to get some rest, so she stopped the boat and did just that.

As she went to sleep, she began to miss her friends and the thought of everyone in Pixie Hollow being so sick, especially Vidia, made her feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. But despite this, she realized that it was up to her to cure her home of this curse.

* * *

><p><em>Tink woke up to find that it was still night and still did not seem to be any closer. It wasn't long before her frustration started to grow. The ocean seemed to go on for miles. Hours had gone by and still no sign of land.<em>

_At the moment, she decided to go back to sleep; figured it would pass some more time. But just as she was about to sleep, a green light caught her attention, a light that appeared directly in front of her balloon._

_Tink inched her hand close to the light that seemed to move back and forth. From the way it was moving, she thought it might be a firefly. Suddenly, the light moved a few inches away from her and then stopped, continuing to gesture at her. Tinkerbell wasn't sure what the deal was, but something was telling her that possibly, this light wanted her to follow it as it continued to move further and further away._

_With her curiosity getting the better of her, Tink took her balloon in the light's direction._

_For a while, she followed the light to wherever it was going. As she did, she began to think that maybe it would lead her to the Forbidden Hollow and the Dark Berries. After continuously following it, Tink was elated to see something she had not seen in a long while now: dry land._

_Tink landed her balloon, got off and got a good look of where she was. There appeared to be nothing but sand for miles as she continued to follow the light._

_Soon, her travels took her to an enormous cave. The light moved faster as it went inside. Tinkerbell flew as fast as could to keep up with it, following it inside._

_For the longest time, there was nothing but darkness. The only bit of light that Tink knew was the light that she kept following until it finally stopped. Tink looked around and stamped her foot in frustration as there was nothing around._

_"There's nothing here," she said in frustration._

_She then looked at the light which had nestled on the ground. The golden light was now replaced with a green glow that was all too familiar to her._

_"Blaze?" she said looker closer at the light._

_Suddenly, the light dimmed down, revealing itself to be a firefly._

_Tink was in shock as the firefly turned around and stared her right in the face. It was in fact Blaze, but something was different._

_Blaze was pale white and his eyes were blood red. Tink backed away as Blaze opened his mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth. The very sight of Blaze terrified her._

_Suddenly, four figures slowly emerged from the shadows. Tinkerbell backed away further until she heard one of the figures talking._

_"Tinkerbell..." one of the figures moaned._

_Tink lowered her eyebrows as the voice of one of the figures sounded familiar to her._

_"Tinkerbell..." the figure said again._

_As the voice got closer, Tink smiled as she suddenly recognized it. It was Fawn. But her smile quickly disappeared when Fawn revealed herself to her. Fawn was suffering from the effects of the black pixie dust and slowly hobbled towards Tinkerbell like a zombie._

_Tink backed away in horror as more of the figures emerged and Blaze dissapated in a cloud of dust._

_Each of the figures slowly emerged beside Fawn. Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist. As Tink looked at their faces, she felt a combination of horror and sadness._

_"Guys...wh-what happened to you?" Tinkerbell asked meekly._

_"Tink...why didn't you protect us?" Iridessa moaned._

_"You didn't help us..." Rosetta said._

_"You failed us..." said Fawn._

_"You should have been there for us..." said Silvermist._

_The harsh words of her friends cut through her deeper than any sharp thingy she could ever find in Pixie Hollow. Looking upon the condition of her friends and the realization of what her actions had done to them, she fell to her knees and tears came out of her eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I tried, but I couldn't find the Forbidden Hollow. I'd been traveling for days, but..." Tink said when Rosetta cut her off._

_"That's no excuse, Tink!" she snapped._

_"We trusted you..." Iridessa said._

_Just then, the four of them walked towards Tinkerbell. Tink turned and ran as fast as she could._

_Suddenly, all the fairies of Pixie Hollow appeared before her one by one, all of them sick from the dust. Everyone Tink ever knew was now sick. Her friends, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, the ministers, Queen Clarion, even Terrence._

_"We all trusted you..." the fairies said._

_'You failed'_

_'You failed'_

_'You failed'_

_'You failed'_

_'You failed'_

_'You failed'_

_These constant words rattled through Tink's brain, eating away at her. This combined with the regret and frustration made her tears pour uncontrollably down her face._

_To make matters worse, the ground underneath her began to recede, causing her to sink. As hard as she could, she could not get out. Deeper and deeper, she sunk. Then suddenly, another figure approached her, it was Vidia, who didn't seem to be sick anymore._

_"Vidia? Vidia! Help me! I can't get out!" Tink exclaimed._

_However Vidia did nothing. She just stood there, eying Tink with a cold stare._

_"What are you doing?! I need your help! Vidia! Vidia, help me!" Tink shouted, but nothing got through to her._

_Suddenly, Vidia was once again sick from effects of the dust. Tinkerbell screamed in terror as she continued to be sunk beneath the ground._

_"Vidia! Vidia! I'm sorry! Please help me! Vidia!" Tink shouted before she was completely sunk._

* * *

><p>Just then, Tinkerbell woke up to find she was once again in her boat. It was all a dream. Sweat covered her face as she panted vigorously, pressing her hand against her heart.<p>

She realized it was a dream, but it didn't really make her feel much better. Siure it was a dream, but felt it could somehow happen. All of Pixie Hollow was depending on her and still she was not near the Forbidden Hollow. Her food was running out and so was time. She placed her head to her knees and cried in frustration. She began to think that she was never going to get to the Hollow. And if she couldn't get there, all of Pixie Hollow would be doomed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Pixie Hollow, the Healing Talent Fairies were still tending to the sick fairies.<p>

Queen Clarion and the ministers looked on in concern.

Every day, every hour, every minute, every second that Tinkerbell didn't come back felt like an eternity.

One healing fairy checked on a patient by checking the pulse in his neck. There was nothing...the fairy was dead. A pair of garden fairies also died from the sickness. Water, tinker, light and all other types of fairies were dying by the full. There were casualties left and right. Never before in Pixie Hollow had anything like this happened, not since the Red Fairy almost destroyed Pixie Hollow.

Time was short. Wherever Tinkerbell was, Clarion and the ministers knew she needed to hurry and hurry fast.

Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist looked on at the increasing dead bodies that were infesting the room.

Rosetta gasped in shock and horror. "Oh my, this is terrible!" she said.

"Tink, where are you?!" Fawn said. She could feel her heart beating rapidly.

At the far end of the room, Iridessa could see a sick light fairy. It wasn't just any light fairy, it was a close friend of hers.

"Shine?" Iridessa gasped.

Iridessa and Shine had been friends since the first day Iridessa came to Pixie Hollow. They were almost like sisters. Iridessa looked on in tears as Shine struggled to keep herself alive. She was coughing and coughing, gasping for air. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. All that was left was a pair of dead eyes lying on a bed.

For a moment, Iridessa was frozen. Her eyes wide.

Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist tried to comfort her, but Iridessa quickly flew to the now dead Shine.

"NO! NO! Shine! SHINE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Iridessa screamed, shaking Shine back and forth.

Clarion sadly hovered over to Iridessa. "I'm sorry, Iridessa...she's gone," she said.

A river of tears poured down Iridessa's face.

As Silvermist looked around, the sight of those who were dead and those were sick, but hanging onto life, made her usual optimistic persona start to slowly fade away. "Tink! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE COME BACK!" she shouted to the air.

Right now, Pixie Hollow was on pins and needle. Everyone close to everyone was dying one by one. Hope seemed lost. Even the ministers were having their doubts. But Queen Clarion tried her best to keep her faith, for she knew that somehow, someway, Tinkerbell would come back and rid Pixie hollow of this terrible curse once and for all.


End file.
